


Undertale x Reader

by N_21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Argh was ist falsch bei mir, Bitte vergebt mir, F/F, Fluff, Ich meins ernst, Other, Tod, Vieleicht ein wenig out of Character, Wieso schreib ich sowas?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_21/pseuds/N_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joar Öhhh...Wegen ner bekannten hatte ich mal lust sowas zu schreiben obwohl ich Reader Fanfictions nicht wirklich mag...Es ist mein Erstes mal bitte habt nachsi- moment das klingt Irgendwie zwei deutig O.o Sorry.Bitte vergebt mir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale x Reader

Du hattest in einem Durchlauf alle Monster begnadigt und dich mit ihnen Angefreundet.  
Obwohl dich viele Monster attackiert hatten hast du nicht nachgegeben und sie begnadigt.  
Du warst Entschlossen sie zu begnadigen.  
Du hast Toriel als deine Mutter akzeptiert, Sans und Papyrus als Freunde wobei du neben bei noch auf einem Date mit Papyrus warst.  
Auf den Weg zum Waterfall hatte dich Sans zum Essen eingeladen.Du hast dich mit dem süßen Napstablook angefreundet.  
Du hast dich durch Papyrus der durch ein Fenster gesprungen ist, mit Undyne anfreunden können.Du hast Alphys Gespame Geduldig hingenommen auch wenn du schon an der Grenze des Ausrasten warst.  
Du hast Undynes Liebesbrief ohne Umschweife an Alphys überbracht mit der du dann ein Liebes Rollenspiel machen musstest.  
Du hast Undyne und Alphys zusammengeführt und bist durch den Aufzug in Alphys Labor in das True Lab gekommen.  
Du hast einige Geheimnisse aufdecken können und hast dich mit Alphys Angefreundet.  
Auf dem Weg zu Muffet hast du der Wache Nr. 1 Geholfen mit Nr. 2 Eisessen zu gehen.Du hast dich mit der geizigen Muffet angefreundet die dich eigentlich an Ihr Gigantisches Haustier verfüttern wollte.  
Du warst mit Sans im Restaurant wo er von Toriel erzählte.  
Du hast Burgerpants aufgemuntert und dich mit ihm angefreundet.  
Du hast dich von Mettaton Durch eine Koch show, Eine Nachrichten Sendung und ein Theater Stück jagen lassen ohne dich zu beschweren auch wenn du etwas sauer auf Alphys warst da es ihr Plan war dass er dich Angreift.  
Du hast dir ein Battle mit Mettaton EX geliefert und trotz noch so Starken Schmerzen eine Glanzvolle Pose gemacht die Die Zuschauer zum Schmelzen brachte.  
Du bist Sans in der Judgement Hall begegnet.  
Er hatte dir gesagt dass du Ohne Güte zu erhalten, Güte erhalten hast obwohl der Satz keinen Sinn macht.Du bist an dem Punkt zurück gekehrt wo dir Sans dann seinen Zimmerschlüssel überreichte.  
Voller Entschlossenheit begabst du dich zu Asgore.Er war zerfressen von Rache und wollte dich Töten um die Monster zu befreien.  
Toriel griff ein und alle Anderen mit denen du Freundschaft geschlossen hattest kamen.Toriel näherte sich Sans an was dich eifersüchtig machte denn du hattest dich im Laufe der Zeit in Sans verliebt.  
Flowey kam und nahm deine Freunde ihn gewahrsam.Er nahm ihre Seelen und verwandelte sich in Asgores und Toriels toten Sohn Asriel.  
Er verwandelte sich in den God of Hyperdeath und verwechselte dich mit seinem toten Adoptivgeschwisterteil mit dem er einfach nur wieder zusammen sein wollte.Du hattest deine Freunde einen nach den Anderen gerettet...  
Etwas fehlte und du wusstest dass du Asriel retten musst.  
Du nahmst ihn in den Arm nachdem er sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte.  
Er weinte und sagte wie sehr es ihm Leid täte.Du hast ihm verziehen.Er ließ die Seelen Frei und zerstörte Die Barriere.  
Asgore Bat dich den Untergrund zu representieren und du Sagtest Ja.  
Du hattest mit den Anderen Monstern ein schönes Leben an der Oberfläche und hattest dich fast Täglich mit Sans, Papyrus, Alpys und Undyne getroffen.Sans verliebte sich in dich, du ich in ihn doch ihr wart beide zu Schüchtern um es zu sagen.Alles lief soweit Prima...Das dachtest du zumindest...Du dachtest daran was passieren würde wenn du alle getötet hättest.Dieser Gedanke ließ dich nicht infrieden.Du hattest immer wieder den Drang alles zu Resetten.Du wolltest es nicht tun.Doch dann überkam dich der Drang und du Machtest einen Reset.Als du Auf den Blumen lagst fühltest du dich so Müde.In deinem Kopf hörtest du eine Stimme.  
"Du bist Müde huh?Dann ruhe dich aus...Ich werde für dich weiter machen..."Sagt die Stimme.Du hörst noch ein Kichern, dann wird alles Schwarz.Als du deine Augen wieder öffnest, Kniet Toriel vor dir auf dem Boden und hält ihre Hand an ihre Brust.Du starrst auf dein Messer.Auf deiner Kleidung befindet sich Asche.Du siest zu Toriel.Sie Atmet Schwer...Im nächsten Moment Zerspringt ihre Seele und Ihre Asche verteilte sich auf den Boden.Eine Träne läuft dein Gesicht herunter.Deine Beine tragen dich von selbst nach Draußen wo Sans steht.Er sieht wütend aus.Als er dich sieht, rennt er zu dir.  
"Was sollte dass?!Wieso hast du alles Resettet?!"Fragt er dich Wütend.Du hast den Drang ihm zu Antworten doch es kommt kein Wort aus deinem Mund.  
"Silent Treatment, Huh?"Sagt er.Deine Beine tragen dich weiter.Du hörst eine Stimme in deinem Kopf.  
"Los, töte ihn...Töte ihn..."Sagt die Stimme immer wieder.Sans starrt dich an.Du zitterst so stark dass das Messer beinahe aus deiner Hand fällt.Die Stimme in deinem Kopf seufzt.Deine Beine tragen dich wieder gegen deinen Willen.Sans hat sich wegteleportiert.Auf deinen Weg tötest du Monster.Nach jedem Mal bereust du es weniger.Dir fällt auf dass du Papyrus noch garnicht begegnet bist.Du nimmst dir drei Schneeman teile.Du nimmst dein Messer und stichst auf die Hunde ein.Danach bist du in Snowdin.Niemand ist da.Niemand.Du denkst dass Alphys und Sans alle gewarnt haben.Du gehst in den Laden rein und stielst ein paar Zimthasen.Das Geld nimmst du zur Sicherheit mit.So wie du Burgerpants kennst würde er auch während eines Killers der frei rumläuft weiter im Laden stehen.Als du Snowdin verlässt siehst du Papyrus dort stehen.Endlich.Er stand da mit Ausgestreckten Armen.Er redet doch du verstehst kein Wort.Das einige was du hörst ist die Stimme in deinem Kopf.Du rennst auf ihn zu und trennst seinen Kopf von seinen Schultern.Sein Körper hat sich aufgelöst.Sein Kopf liegt auf dem Boden.Er redet.Du bekommst nicht viel mit.  
"Ich glaube an dich!"Ruft Papyrus.Du siehst auf ihn herab.Eine Träne läuft dein Gesicht hinab als du deinen Fuß auf Papyrus Schädel setzt und seinen Schädel mit erhötem Gewicht zerbröselst.Du drehst dich zu den Bäumen.Sans steht da hinten und starrt dich entsetzt an.Weitere Tränen laufen dein Gesicht herunter.Du gehst weiter.Nicht weil du es willst sondern weil dein Körper nicht auf dich hört.Du hörst ein Kichern in deinem Kopf.Du triffst auf Monster Kid.Er vertraut dir.Zumindest läuft er nicht vor dir weg.Er rettet dich wie zuvor.Du triffst auf Shiren und singst mit ihr.Sie lächelt dich an.Du grinst und gehst mit einem Messer auf sie zu.Sie starrt die verängstigt an.Du stichst auf sie ein bis nur noch Asche zurückbleibt.Deine Güte steigt an.Du gehst stapfst mit einem Regenschirm in den Händen durch den Regen.Du bleibst vor einer Pfütze Stehen.Das bist nicht du was dort gespiegelt wird.Schließlich weißt du wie du aussiehst.Das was in der Pfütze zu sehen ist ist ein Braunhaariges Kind mit einem grünen Pullover mit einem Gelben Streifen.An dem Hals des Kindes hängt ein Herz Medaillon.Die Augen des Kindes glühen rot.Du hörst ein Lachen.Das Kind was wieder gespiegelt wird lacht syncron.Du ignorierst es und gehst weiter.Du triffst auf Monster Kid in der Höhle.Er ist so naiv.Du ignorierst ihn.  
"Y-yo...Sie sagt du verletzt viele Leute..."Du hörst zu.Du bist dir sicher das er von Undyne redet.  
"Aber, Yo!Das stimmt nicht oder?!"Du drehst dich um.  
"Yo...warum Antwortest du nicht...?...Und oh was ist das für ein Komisches Gesicht was du da machst?"Du drehst dich zu ihm.Er starrt dich so verängstig an.Du merkst das du grinst.Du gehst auf ihn zu.Er weicht zurück.  
"Oh...Oh...Mann...Yo...D-du bleibst besser w-wo du bist!"  
"Hihihi...Er ist so erbärmlich..."hörst du die Stimme sagen.  
"D-denn wenn du noch J-jemanden verletzt...Wirst d-du erstmal mich bekämfen müssen...U-und..."Du erhebst dein Messer und schlägst zu.Du triffst nicht Monster Kid...Sondern Undyne...  
"Undyne...Du...du bist verletzt..."Hörst du Monsterkid mit zittriger Stimme sagen.Tränen laufen sein Gesicht herab.  
"Verletzt?...Es ist nichts...Hör mir das nächste mal zu wenn ich sage das du gehen sollst, ja?"Sagt Undyne.  
"Undyne...Ich..."Du hörst nicht mehr zu.Du möchtest zuhören aber du kannst nicht.Du hörst nur das laute lachen in deinem Kopf.Du siehst Monster Kid wegrennen.Undyne redet...Doch du hörst nicht as sie sagt.Sie fängt an sich aufzulösen...Doch auf einmal leuchtet sie und steht dort.So...Entschlossen vor dir.  
"Ich werde jetzt übernehmen...Ruhe dich aus..."Hörst du die Stimme sagen...Du wirst Müde.Alles wird schwarz.Als du deine Augen wieder öffnest beginnt Undyne vor deinen AUgen zu Schmelzen.Du starrst sie an.Ihr hattet euch an der Oberfläche super verstanden und wart beste Freunde...Doch dass sie vor deinn Augen schmilzt kümmert sich nicht.Du lächelst.Nicht weil dein Körper nicht auf dich hört sondern weil es dir aus tiefster Seele Spaß macht ihr zuzuschauen.Du weißt das Alphys den Kampf überwacht.Du starrst in die Richtung in der du die Kamera vermutest und lachst.Nachdem von Undyne nichts mehr übrig ist gehst du weiter.Du bist in Hotland und stehst vor Alphys Labor.Du hattest gerne mit ihr Animes geschaut auch wenn sie dir etwas auf die Nerven ging.Du fragst dich ob sie da ist.Du betretest das Labor und siehst dich überall um.Keine Alphys.Du siehst zu dem Aufzug der dich zum True Lab bringt.Der Aufzug öffnet sich nicht.Du vermutest das sich Alphys so schwach wie sie ist im True Lab befindet.Du gehst Weiter.Mettaton steht vor dir.Du ignorierst ihn und gehst an ihm vorbei.Er lässt dich.Er will nicht Kämpfen.Du gehst weiter und erstichst jedes Monster was deinen Weg Kreuzt.Du Grinst sobald du einen Gegner siehst.Du triffst auf die Brüder der Königsgarde.Weil du den Schwulen Leiden lassen möchtest, tötest du seinen Bruder.So wie du es mit dem Hunde Paar gemacht hattest.Doggami regte sich nicht und war ein leichtes erbärmliches Ziel.Der Gedanke daran lässt dich kichern.Die Übriggebliebene Wache starrt dich an.Du kannst sein Gesicht nicht erkennen doch du spürst die Blicke.Du erstichst ihn.Du gehst weiter.Du stehst vor Muffet.Du hattest ein weilchen vorher in dein Inventar geschaut und einen Spinnen Donut gefunden.Die Spinnen verletzen dich.Du greifst nach deinen Spinnen donut und isst ihn.Du bist geheilt.  
"Huh?Wo hast du das her?"Hörst du Muffet Fragen.Du grinst.  
"Hast du es gestohlen?...Oh Mein Haustier...Es wird Zeit dir zu Zeigen was man mit Dieben macht!"Eine Spinne kam und überreichte Muffet ein blatt Papier.  
"Ein Telegramm von den Spinnen aus den Ruinen?...Sie sagen obwohl du ein gewaltätiger Mörder bist...Hast du eine Spinne nie auch nur angerührt!Oh nein...Das war alles ein großes Missverständnis!"Du hälst dein Messer bereit.  
"Ich dachte du wärst Jemand der Spinnen hasst...Die Person die mich vor dir gewarnt hatte...Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet..."Du hälst das Messer hinter deinem Rücken verstekt.  
"Entschuldige bitte all das!Uhuhuhu...Ich mache das wieder gut!Du kannst hierher kommen wann immer du willst...ohne Gebühren...Ich wickle dich wieder ein lasse dich mit meinem Haustier spielen!"Muffet hält eine ihrer freien Hände vor ihren Mund und kichert.  
"Uhuhuhuhu...Ich scherze nur...ich werde dich verschonen..."Du grinst und stürzt dich lachend mit dem Messer auf Muffet.Sie löste sich auf.Asche blieb zurück.Eine Spinne kam und legte eine Blume auf Muffets Asche.Es ist dir egal.Du hörst wieder ein lautes Lachen in deinem Kopf.Du gehst weiter.Du gehst zu Burgerpants.Er Arbeitet.Genau wie du geahnt hast.Du kaufst ein paar Glam Burger und gehst weiter.Du schlitzt alles im Core auf was dir zu nahe kommt.Und wenn es weit entfernt ist.Sobald du es siehst wirst du es töten.Du triffst auf Mettaton.Ihr hattet früher zusammen getanzt.Er verwandelt sich in Mettaton Neo.Du schneidest ihn mit deinem Messer.  
"Ugh...Du willst wohl nicht meinem Fanklub beitreten?"Waren Neo Mettatons letzte Worte bevor er explodierte.Du seufzt entäuscht und gehst Weiter.Du nimmst den Aufzug und fährst nach Oben.Du gehst einfach in Asgores Schloss.Du gehst in Asriels Zimmer wo zwei Geschenke liegen.In dem einen Liegt das Herzmedaillon was das Kind um den Hals hatte.Dein Körper bewegt sich von selbst und hängt es dir um den Hals.  
"Genau da wo es hingehört..."Sagt die Stimme in deinem Kopf.Du öffnest das Andere Geschenk in dem sich ein Messer befand.Du nimmst es an dich und lässt deine vorheriege Waffe auf dem Boden liegen.  
"Das Wahre Messer..."Sagt die Stimme in deinem Kopf.Du siehst draußen in den Spiegel.Das Kind ist zu sehen.  
"Ich bin es, Chara"Sagte die Stimme.  
Du suchst die Schlüssel und ignorierst Flowey der dir seine Ach so traurige Geschichte erzählen will.Du findest die beiden Schlüssel und benutzt sie für das Schloss.Du gehst die Treppe runter wo Flowey dir anscheinend sein Herz auschüttet.Es verwird dich.Bis dir klar wird dass er nicht dich meint sondern Das Kind aus dem Spiegel.Flowey redet weiter.Er fängt an zu zittern und starrt dich verängstigt an.Du grinst ihn an.Die Stimme in deinem Kopf sagt nichts.Kein Lachen in deinem Kopf.Du hörst dein Lachen.  
"Hör auf dieses Gruselige Gesicht zu machen!Das ist nicht lustig!Du hast einen kranken Sinn für Humor!"Flowey verschwand im Boden.Du hörst ein seufzen in deinem Kopf.Du gehst nach unten.Du Speicherst an dem Goldenen Licht.Du gehst Weiter.Du wartest.Sans kommt um die Ecke.Er trägt Papyrus Schal um seinen Hals.Er sieht dir ins Gesicht.Er sieht so fertig aus.  
"Hi.Du warst beschäftigt, was?"Du Antwortest ihm nicht.Du starrst ihn einfach nur grinsend an.  
"Ich habe eine Frage an dich..."Du siehst ihm in die Augen.  
"Denkst du dass sich selbst die schlechteste Person ändern kann?Das jeder der es versucht gut sein kann?...heh heh heh heh...Na gut...Nun, hier ist die bessere Frage."Seine Augen werden schwarz.  
"Möchtest du eine SCHLECHTE Zeit haben?Denn wenn du einen Weiteren Schritt nach vorne machst...Wird dir nicht GEFALLEN was gleich passiert..."Er sieht so wütend aus das es dich traurig macht.Dennoch grinst du weiter.  
"Tja, Tut mir Leid, Alte Frau...Aus diesem Grund gebe ich keine Versprechen..."Du weißt das er von Toriel redet.Toriel...Deine Ersatz Mutter die sich um dich gekümmert hat.Die Liebevolle Frau von Asgore die dir Gekocht hat was du wolltest.  
"Es ist ein Wunderschöner Tag...Die Vögel zwitschern...die Blumen blühen...An Tagen wie diesen sollten Kinder wie du...IN DER HÖLLE BRENNEN!"Er färbt deine Seele blau und schleudert dich auf einige Knochen die aus dem Boden ragen.Die Knochen durchbohren dich.Du machtest keine Anstallten dich zu wehren.Du hattest es verdient.Deine Seele zerspringt.Du erwachst vor dem Goldenen Licht und gehst zu Sans.Du starrst auf den Schal der Papyrus gehörte.Er war wie ein Kleiner Bruder der immer an dich glaubte...Bis zum Tod..Ein Gaster Blaster durchbohrt deine Seele.Du stirbst mit Tränen in den Augen.Du siehst zu Sans er weint ebendfalls.Obwohl du seine Familie umgebracht hast...Liebt er dich...Und du liebst ihn.Du erwachst erneut vor dem Goldenen Licht.Dein Körper bewegt sich von selbst und versucht Sans zu treffen.Doch er weicht immer aus.Du bist velertzt und schaust in dein Inventar.Ein Spinnen Donut.Muffet war verrückt aber trozdem fandest du sie lustig.Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für dich.Du zitterst mit dem Messer in der Hand.Sans beschwört seinen Gaster Blaster der ein Loch in deinen Kopf jagte.Du erwachst immer wieder vor dem Goldenen Licht umd dann wieder durch Sans zu sterben.Dein Körper bewegt sich von selbst und attackiert Sans bis er anfängt erschöpft zu werden.Er schläft vor ermüdung ein.Dein Körper stürzt sich auf Sans.Er weicht aus, sieht den zweiten Schlag aber nicht kommen.  
"NEIN!!!"Schreist du verweifelt.Du rammst deine Hand in Das Messer um den Angriff zu stoppen.Sans starrt dich verwirrt an.  
"Was tust du?!Töte ihn!"Ruft die Stimme in deinem Kopf.Du schüttelst deinen Kopf hin und her.  
"ICH KANN IHN NICHT TÖTEN!!"Rufst du.  
"Seinen Bruder hast du getötet.Wieso hast du Schwierigkeiten dabei den anderen zu töten?"Du siehst zu Sans.Erstarrt dich wütend und zugleich verwirrt an.Deine Hände zittern so stark das du das Messer beinahe Fallen lässt.Du weinst und hälst dir das Messer an die Kehle.Sans starrt dich an.  
"Was hast du vor?!"  
"Sans?...I´m a big Doo Doo Butt...Ich liebe dich!"Sagst du mit zittrieger Stimme als du dir das Messer in die Kehle rammst und runter schneidest.Du siehst Sans gesicht nicht weil dein Blickfeld von den Ganzen Tränen verschwommen ist.Du erwachst vor dem Goldenen Licht.Deine Beine tragen dich zu Sans.Du erstichst dich selbst bevor er dich angreifen kann.  
"ÜBERLASS MIR DIE KONTROLLE!!"Ruft die Stimme in deinem Kopf.Sans weicht aus.Er streckt seine Arme aus.Wie er es schon einmal getan hatte.  
"Leg deine Waffe nieder, und...Naja mein Job wird dadurch einfacher."Du zitterst so stark das deine Waffe aus der hand fällt und auf den Boden trifft.  
"Du begnadigst mich?Endlich...Buddy...Kumpel...Ich weiß wie hart es sein muss..."Du machst einen Zitternden und kurzen Schritt nach den Anderen.  
"Diese Wahl zu treffen...Zurück zu kehren nach allem woran du gearbeitet hast...Ich werde dich wissen lassen dass ich das nicht verschwenden werde...Komm her Kumpel..."Du stehst vor ihm Dein Körper zittert so stark dass du dich nicht mehr bewegen kannst.Sans nimmt dich in den Arm.Du vergräbst dein Gesicht in seiner Schulter.  
"Geeeettttttt...Dunked on..."Murmelst du.Du Schließt deine Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich..."Murmelst du.Dein ganzes Gesicht ist voller Tränen.Du wartest auf die Knochen doch es kamen keine.  
*Sans Begnadigt dich  
Die Stimme in deinem Kopf Schreit.Es macht dir Kopfschmerzen.Aber sie halten nicht lange an.Die Schreie werden immer leise.Dann verstummen sie.Du hast deinen Körper wiede unter kontrolle Und schlingst deine Arme um ihn.  
"Es tut mir Leid...Es tut mir Leid..."Murmelst du.Du siehst in sein Gesicht.  
"Sans...Bitte vergib mir...Es tut mir so leid...Ich werde es nie wieder tun!"Sagst du.  
"Welp, ich werde dir vergeben...Wenn du mir verprichst das du Resettest und niemanden tötest."Du nickst.  
"Sans?"Fragst du.  
"Was ist Kumpel?"  
"Ich liebe dich..."Sagts du erneut.  
"Ich weiß...Ich mich auch..."Sagt Sans.Er gibt dir einen Kuss.Danach teleportiert er sich weg.Du Resettest alles und freundest dich wieder mit allen an.Du sitzt neben Sans auf dem Sofa und siehst mit ihm einen Film.Du traust dich immer noch nicht Papyrus in die Augen zu sehen und meidest ihn deshalb.  
"NYEH!!MENSCH?WAS IST LOS?WIESO SIEHST DU MICH NICHT AN?"Fragt Papyrus.Er steht hinter dem Sofa und sieht auf dich herab.Du siehst verzweifelt zu Sans.Dieser zieht sich die Kaputze über den Schädel.  
"Bro, du bist einfach zu Cool...Man kann dich nicht ansehen."Sagte Sans grinsend.Papyrus setzte sich neben ihn auf den Sofa.Du lehnst dich an Sans Schulter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tut mir Leid für die die das Gelesen haben XD ich weiß ich bin schlecht!!


End file.
